Soothe away the Ache
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: Bumi gets a delightful surprise after training.


Under the hot scorching sun, the sound of clashing steel rang in the training yard. Sweat pooled off Bum's tan skin like water, turning his white tank into a drippy mess. His arms were aching with every swing of his arm. Metal clashed on metal and his muscles stung like fire.  
"That's all for today, ladies." Their commanding officer shouted. "Go take a shower so I won't have to smell you."  
The other recruits groan in relief. Bumi can already feel the tension knotting up in his shoulders and neck. His mind can only think of one thing: sleep. To feel the fabric of his sleeping bag underneath him, and give into the weariness that consumes him. He peels back the flaps of his tent and lets out a small yelp.  
There the Fire Nation princess sat with a devilish grin on her face and wickedness lapping in her eyes.  
"Ursa, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see my favorite soldier in action." She springs up from her seat and snakes her arms around his torso. When she pulls back, her shirt is soaked, but she doesn't seem to care.  
"I told your buddy to scram. So we have a little while until he comes back."  
He immediately gets her meaning but the screaming in his back is overpowering the pulsing in his groin and 'Dammit all to hell for stupid basic training.'  
Ursa laughs and presses her cold lips to his fevered neck, lightly flicking her tongue across his jaw. She lowers him to the floor and in one fluid motion, yanks his tank over his head sending it sailing across the room.  
"Poor thing; I can undo those knots."  
She presses her palms against his neck and he can't stop a groan that slips off his tongue. Heated palms were gliding across his back and collar bone. She kneads with her knuckles and the tips of her fingers to send him reeling into a dazed stupor. He lays down flat on his stomach, letting her work the rest of her magic on his aching body.  
"Where did you learn to do this?" He says between grunts. The heat hits a sweet spot on the tip of his nape and he lets out a soft hiss.  
"Oh, I have lots of tricks up my sleeves. A lady can't reveal her hand all at once."  
Hands are replaced by her soft kisses as she alternates between taking Bumi's skin in her mouth and sucking on it, to clamping down slightly with her teeth.  
He whimpers in compliance as she commands him to turn over. He watches as she starts to undress herself with a bemused look on her face. Her breasts pop out of their bindings; nipples already hard from the cool air. Bumi grazes them with his thumb but she slaps his hand away.  
"I want you loosened up before you take me," she says matter -of -factly. This sends him reeling right there but she grabs his balls in her hand and squeezes, making him cry out in shock more than pain. Her eyes have an "I'll kill you if you move look" to them. So he doesn't and Bumi is at her mercy. Her hand goes down between her thighs and spreads her lips apart. She places her index finger on her clit never taking her eyes off him. She begins to rock herself back and forth, back and forth until her pussy is swollen and she has juices running down her fingertips.  
"I want your mouth right here," she moans. "I want your tongue here instead of my fingers."  
Bumi's mouth has gone dry and it's all he can do from jumping up and mounting her. Ursa grasps his knee for support as her back arches at the peak of her pleasure. She continues to pump herself until her fingers are slathered with cum.  
His cock threatens to burst as he watches helplessly as she pleasures herself. He can almost feel her bulging lips against his own, the taste of her…  
With one flip of his leg, she is under him and he rips her thighs open, lapping at the sweet juices. She tastes oh, so sweet; like a fire melon in the summer time. Bumi can hear the smacking of his own lips and the panting of Ursa beneath him. He kisses her on the tip of her clit, sending her shuddering and spurting into his mouth.  
"You taste so fucking good," he murmers and all she can do is whine in response while she knots her fingers through his hair and holds on for dear life. He thrusts his cock into her now and she lets out a scream so loud, the entire camp must have heard. But Bumi could care less right now. He keeps slamming into her, Ursa thrusting to meet him. He uses her legs to pull himself into her and soon he can feel the pressure rising in his groin. The pants become faster and faster until, he too, cums spurting. He falls down on top of her, his entire body racked with shivers. Bumi doesn't even have the strength to pull a blanket over them to hide their naked bodies from his roommate.  
The recruit's eyes widen at the scene. The Fire Nation princess, naked, underneath Bumi, as they lay atop one another; hands interlaced together. The room smells heavily of sex and both recipients are both covered in a heavy sheen of sweat and each other.  
Bumi only mutters a tired, "Get out," and the recruit races out without another word. He feels Ursa laughing beneath him. She uses her last bit of strength to blow out the lanterns in the room and both fall asleep with the satisfaction of each other.

A/N: for a long time I was afraid to put this online. So it's been sitting on my computer for ages. Now I've finally decided to share and since its my first smut piece, please be nice.


End file.
